Again And Again
by kpop is luv
Summary: Yasuko/Fumi. Yuri. Yasuko realizes that she misses Fumi. Will Fumi take her back?


Ooo… So this is a first for me. I really love this couple even though they didn't work out like I hoped. Yasuko ignorant to the pain she was causing, really wanted it to work. I think had Yumi heard her out in the cave then they'd be together. After all, you can't help whom you fall in love with.

Anyway, please tell me what you think. I tried to keep the characters, well, in character. XDD Any suggestions or critics please let me know.

Disclaimer: Not mine~ if it was Yasuko and Yumi def. would have worked out. ^^

K.I.L

Yasuko woke with a start tears starting to stream down her face. She kicked the blanket down sometime when she was sleeping; her clothes laid askew, and her hair was matted with sweat.

_Please grow up._

Shaking her head, _…Fumi_, she moved to the edge of the bed and rested a hand across her forehead. Her elbows fell to her knees while her back slouched.

…Given up on you…

She was confused, to say the least. She fell in love with someone who couldn't return it, and now it's messed up something so good. She wanted to make Fumi see that she was sorry for doing that to her. She wanted to be… taken back? Given another chance?

_If you have someone you love, please just focus on them._

Tears burned her eyes, she was so fucking stupid, and of course she was in love. That wasn't the issue. Who did she love more? The answer sat right in front of her. Why not love someone who can return it without hesitation? She stood throwing on a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt and heading for the door. She needed to think and running would do just that.

The wind hit her at a steady pace. She breathed in and breathed out slowly. Every footfall was measured and distributed keeping the rest of her body in step. Her feet pounded the dirt lightly, springing up to fall the same way again.

She couldn't deny that she was indeed in love with her. Nothing made her happier than… than… She stopped running doubling over, her hands grabbing painfully at her knees. Having Fumi there to push her on and be by her side… No one else affected her like that. It hit her like a ton of bricks. She wanted Fumi back. _Tonight's the night, Yasuko._ She nodded to herself and turned to run back to the house.

Her bravery diminished standing in front of her sister's door. "Shinako…" She mumbled. Changing her mind she stepped into the bedroom.

"What's wrong?" She asked sleepily, rolling over to pull the small lamp light on.

"…Mmm…" Yasuko fumbled for the right words. She crumpled next to her sister's bed. "I don't know how to get rid of it." She whispered.

Her sister sat up alarmed, "Get rid of what, Yasuko?" She snaked an arm around her shoulders, sinking beside her to comfort the little prince.

Yasuko looked at her pain showing in her eyes. Shinako looked back at her watching her tired eyes blink slowly and the defeated look that wore her face down. After a moment she nodded in understanding. The baby before her was growing up.

"If you love her then just say so." She said quietly. "You're only human, Yasuko." She rubbed small circles over the tension in her little sisters back. "Fumi's wonderful. Go to her and start over."

"Will she… do you think she'll…" she stumbled over more words. Unasked questions lingered in the air.

It was rare to none that anyone every witnessed the star acting like this. Shinako smiled, watching the raw emotions roll off of her sibling. She straightened up, "Oi." She paused until Yasuko met her eyes, "Go get your girlfriend."

She looked panicked, "But what will I say?"

"The truth."

Yasuko stepped out of the car, pulling her hoodie up. She tossed a hand up to the driver and headed off on the path towards the school. She ran over what she would say, hoping that she would get just one minute of the girl's time. That's all she needed.

She passed her a few times before lunch and she could feel Fumi's eyes on her a couple times. Maybe that was a sign of hope. She could only pray for that.

Basketball practice came soon enough, even though it was off-season, training never stopped. She skipped it hoping that no one would come looking for her. She scanned the crowd of students, looking for the one she absolutely needed to talk to. Long black hair, slow walk… "Fumi!" She called out dodging bodies left and right. She jogged up catching her elbow.

Fumi turned around eyes widened just slightly. "Wha…"

"Just come with me." She told her, determination setting in her features.

"I don't want to." She shot back.

"Please… Fumi." She added quietly, looking at the sidewalk.

Her stomach flipped with that weird sensation she had accustomed with Yasuko. "You've got five minutes."

Yasuko nodded and let go walking ahead a bit. She stopped at a shade covered area devoid of eavesdropping students. She sat on the low wall and suddenly her eyes blurred. "Fumi…" She cracked out.

The girls head shot up in concern. _No. You're over her, Fumi._ She reminded herself strictly.

She wiped her eyes pulling herself together. "I. Am. So. Sorry. For doing that to you." She stressed each word. "It was stupid. I… It's in the past but now when I say that there's actual truth to it."

Fumi watched in silence her bag lying in front of her. "I've moved on."

"I don't know what I'm doing." She sighed in aggravation. "I do know, however, that I want you. I want you so bad and what I did was so stupid."

"You're just saying that because he's married." Her response came sharper than she originally meant it.

"No. I'm growing up." She got up taking Fumi's hands. "I'm serious. Fumi, I want to start over."

Fumi's eyes widened and tears burned her eyes. She blinked them away. "Why should we…"

"It was a confusing and painful time for me, and I shouldn't have brought you into a relationship with me when I was in that state." She admitted. Putting her thoughts together in her head she continued, "After not…" She paused, "having you and your presence around me it made think. I realized just how selfish I was being and how ignorant it was for me to lead you on like that-" The air was knocked out of her by Fumi's arms being thrown around her neck.

Yasuko kissed her temple relief flooding through her veins. "You won't be disappointed…" She mumbled.

Fumi pulled back looking at her, "Let's get this straight."

The prince looked at her taken aback slightly. "Okay…"

"No flirting with other people…"

A smile broke out over Yasuko's lips, "Do you get jealous?"

Fumi blushed in return, "Yes. You're so friendly to everyone. I don't know of a girl who doesn't want to be your girlfriend. I want them to know that you're mine." She explained looking away in embarrassment.

The smile turned from amused to thoughtful, she pulled her closer wrapping her arms around Fumi's waist. "You're right. I want everyone to know you're my lady." She added. She laced their fingers together pulling her towards the locker rooms.

Fumi stopped in her tracks, "You aren't forgiven just yet, you know." She told her with certain malice.

"I know." She answered without looking over. "I don't want to start where we left off, Fumi. I want to start over." She finished quietly her head down.

"Day one then." Fumi smiled following after her.


End file.
